zirconfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullifly (Pokémon)
Bullifly (ヒドイガ ''Hidoiga'') is a dual-type Bug/Fighting Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 25. It is the final form of . Biology Physiology Bullifly is a feisty, moth-like Pokémon that appears to resemble a wrestler. Its head is green with a black ‘mask’ that covers the upper portion of its face. It has two red, almond eyes with horizontal pupils. It has two black jagged antennae on its head. It has a small, circular thorax that is mostly red, save for the two green circles that sprout from its shoulders. It has slender black arms that round out at the ends, forming boxing gloves tied off with two white stripes which resemble bandages. Its abdomen is red with a single, white stripe wrapping around the lowermost portion. It has two sets of wings, the upper wings are black in coloration and flared out at the ends, tipped in a pale green. On each wing, it has a hollowed out circle with a white sphere pattern near the top of its wings. The lower set are a dirty grey, having a ragged appearance similar to bandages. Special Abilities Bullifly have the ability to launch over one hundred punches a second using their quick, nimble arms. They are very agile and use their speed to outmaneuver the opponent and often confuse them by creating illusions due to their movement speed. Of course, an untrained Bullifly get easily winded as they tend to overexert themselves. Behavior Bullifly are very proud Pokémon and do not tolerate a loss very well. Though they are proud, they have absolutely no problem about fighting dirty or flat out cheating to win. Bullifly have been known to ambush their opponent by using a special, unique spore that is secreted from its lower set of wings. Using that spore, Bullifly paralyze their opponent and deliver swift blows. When faced with a worthy opponent, Bullifly become kamikaze fighters and often use attacks that to more damage to themselves than their opponents. Using all of their remaining strength, Bullifly deliver one final blow; if it doesn't kill them, it will use its toxins to knock out the opponent or paralyze them, allowing itself to get away so that it may fight another day. They are very vengeful and often hunt down the Pokémon that humiliated them to settle the score. Habitat Bullifly have no permanent habitat, though they do seem fond of thick treetops and empty caverns. Some have been found living in abandoned attics raising their young, using the insulation within the home to keep their offspring warm. Diet Bullifly are omnivorous but they mainly feed off of plants and leaves, alongside detritus. Though have have evolved, they still do retain their adoration for banana leaves throughout their lives and are known to eat them when angered. Game Data Pokédex Entry Availability .}} Base Stats Learnset by level up '''Evolution' Trivia * Despite its name origin appearance, Bullifly is actually a moth rather than a butterfly. Name Origin Bullifly's name is derived from bully and butterfly.